Elements
by HornLove
Summary: Leah Clearwater is like the four elements. Oneshot


She was as careless as the wind.

She was known for free flowing blindly towards where ever her mind wandered; wherever her heart desired. She would experience the world, feel every emotion that was incomprehensible to the average person and she'd do it with grace.

She had a supreme gift with persuasion and allure. Her elegance could be accountable for the murder of thousands of men. She had them fall in love with her sharp tongue and slithering voice that could somehow make one shiver with yearning.

Her word were as strong as a hurricane, she had the power to sway anyone in the direction she chooses. She had an ability to soundlessly blind men into any of her intentions; and she could flimsily dispose of them like plastic bags caught in her up-draft. She could lead anyone to their doom with not one word spoken against it.

Once she lured you in, she became a necessity...you became desperate with her. She became as essential as the air you breathe. You needed her and she would only disdainfully look at you like you were a pathetic piece of garbage.

However, you had no one to blame but yourself. You fell into her, you were the one to allow yourself to be so easily leaned and lurched towards your agony. You knew how dangerous she was, you knew how various and random your condition would be after she was through with you — you knew it all.

And now, whenever you see her face, your own would light in lifeless hope and inexplicable glee. But, there was nothing you could do but stand stupidly and watch her has she walked away— no danced, and willingly pang yourself with her perfection.

You should have never played in a windstorm.

x

She was as temperamental as water.

She could be serene and crystal clear with nothing but purity. She could smoothen her face into a silent promise of nothing but peace and prosperity. Her eyes could shine in assurance, for whatever doubts you had would be confronted.

It was like the promise was too good to be true, and your instinct was to back off and defend, but how could you against a beauty like that? How could you say no to her cold, crisp eyes? How could you deny the innocence that seemed to shine off her still form? How could you?

She was like a cool glass of water to parched victims that stumbled and staggered in the middle of the Sahara Desert. She was what you needed, but once you realized the truth, you learned that she was only a cruel mirage that taunted and teased you. She was nothing more than bitter sand.

But you fell for it, despite what your gut said, you follow your heart and dive in deep. You experience the waving emotions of love and you cannot help yourself— so you brag to others about how deep you were able to go. How daunting and daring you were willing to toy with your life, because you were so sure you'd come out alive.

And because you're challenging the abyss of her anger, you reach the bottom and stay there for a while. You hold your breath, thinking she will release you and love you once again, but she doesn't.

She could be as kind and gentle as a small flowing stream, but she could ignite fierce and dark blankets of water that would swallow you whole when you were most unprepared for it. When she was angry, her coppery skin rippled in dazzling and profound ways.

Yet you had no chance to admire her beauty, she'd show no mercy to your whimpers and compliments. She took your devotion for mockery, and now you are drowning.

You are drowning and you have no one to blame, you are dying right in front of her eyes and she doesn't show one ounce of mercy.

Her face could promise you the sun, but her actions were like acid rain. Each and every droplet plummeting down with the force of falling bricks, as they pierced your skin with unpleasantness and all the bad things Pandora released when she dreadfully opened that box...

And you can do nothing but choke the water out and hope for a second life, this time, with someone not as strong as a tsunami.

x

She was as dangerous as fire.

She was such a temptation— the way she danced with her hips, or the way her eyes would catch yours every five seconds or so. The spark you two had was enough for you to throw yourself at her feet, willingly. She could have you staring at her for days, because her warmth and heat lured you into endless amounts of possibility.

She would always have a slow flame brewing in her eyes, it was a warning to you. It told you to be cautious with her, it told you to always have a bucket of water handy when things got risky. You knew this, you were aware of the how bad she could be. You memorized the guidelines and followed them with your heart, yet you still flinch and burn your fingers, whenever she decides you are getting to close.

Despite this, she was as amusing and enjoyable as a fire cracker. She was fun to watch, and soothing during hard times. She could flicker her eye lashes and widen her eyes for whatever she wanted. She could pout and degrade herself for her simple desire. You knew she was using you, but you didn't care.

You still saw her like a bright and blue flame of optimism and strength, however. You still believed that you had control of her at all times, you were smart enough to know when to quench her desires or simply deny them by stomping the oxygen out of them like it was silly, cruel joke. You were always one step ahead of her.

But she wasn't having any of that. She would find one simple thing to catch on, and spread like a wild fire. That bucket of water you had burned to a crisp as with your acquired control and pride. You suddenly had nothing. She took your home, and burned your dignity. She burned the trees and sent dark smoke into the sky, so black that you lost your place in the world.

You wished so badly that you had the power to contain her and prove your manliness, but you couldn't and _shouldn't._

Didn't your mother tell you to never play with fire?

x

She was as confusing as the Earth.

Just like her body, the Earth is filled with many mountainous ranges and secret short cuts. It was known for it's dangerous passage ways and deep valleys of doom.

It was known as a dangerous place, yet it was also a worthy chance for exploration. People swam oceans, people walked through fire and others managed to stand still during a hurricane, not moving one inch.

Those were the ones to succeed. Those were the people who would get anything they wanted in life, those were the people who defied impossible.

She was impossible.

She could twist and turn in all sorts of ways. She could bend her words into thousands of meanings, and it was your job to decipher them.

She could could send you into senseless journeys and countless experience with just one look of her eye. It was your job to survive the harsh treatment.

It was required of you to undertake the cold waves and overcome the blowing winds that may want to push you over the cliff, into a sea of death. It was essential for you to dodge her fire-breathing words, and resist the burn for just a little bit longer...

You had to stand firm, against any adversity. Against anything she threw at you. And you, will be seen as the man who defied the impossible.

And if you succeed, you will be granted the most beautiful prize of them all.

_Her._

She will always sway you, but this time, it will not lead to your destruction. This time when she talks, it will fill your eyes with laughter. She will joke and tease, but she'll never leave you gasping for air. She will become the very thing you need to survive — but you will be to her, as she is to you. There will be a healthy balance. The air you breathe will no longer leave a bitter after-taste of what could've been, but a sweet melody of love.

She will no longer drown you in her despair, but shower you with love and compassion. She will warm you like a sauna, and massage your muscles like a hot tub. She will be relaxing as she seeps into your joints. She will claim your heart, however she will not torture you. She will stay there, like still waters during mid-sunset. She will allow you to paint a perfect picture...

She could never think of burning you again, even when she's so angry with you. She will never burn so much that you could never have a chance at survival. She will simply be the perfect warmth needed on a breezy fall night. She will be the warmth and comfort during your most troublesome times. She will protect you, even though it seems silly to you now. She will try her hardest to keep you safe, and you will love her for it. You will learn to love her rash and blunt words, and you will learn to love the burning glow that never seemed to simmer down in her brown eyes.

And she will always be there — whether to comfort you, whether to tease you or even to serve you, she will always be there.

She is the gentle breeze. She is the calming stream. She is the comfortable bonfire.

She was previously uncharted territory, but now you explore her fearlessly — and continue to claim her for the eons to come.

**review x**


End file.
